


These Cold Nights

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: The ladies are excited for the winter season.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 27





	These Cold Nights

Carol pumped out some moisturizer and playfully lathered some into Therese’s chapped hands with her own. The two women were giggling on the carpet floor in their pajamas with the radio playing a melancholy, bluesy tune that reminded Therese of moonbeams and starlight.

“My skin gets so dry,” Therese grimaced. 

“Mine can get chalky, too,” Carol smirked. She rubbed both her own arms and elbows.

“I’m looking forward,” Therese began, turning to look down at her fuzzy flat slipper with the tiny red bow. 

“Yes, darling?”

“I’m looking forward to the upcoming winter,” Therese went on, glancing back at Carol, who gave her a grin in return.

“These cold nights will need some cuddling...”

Therese, sitting with her knees folded, had wrapped Carol in a hug that got her laughing heartwarmingly, brushing her pink lips across the girl’s hairline, burning a soft kiss on her.


End file.
